


Won’t forget you

by the_darkest_soul



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Funeral, I’m sorry, Multi, Rag’n’bone man made me do it, Scalia, Why have I done it, pure angst, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 19:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_darkest_soul/pseuds/the_darkest_soul
Summary: Someone died and there is a funeral.Derek’s pov.





	Won’t forget you

Derek knew that things they were doing were dangerous. He lived with that fear everyday, the fear of loosing someone he cared about, but his mind rejected the idea of it happening outside of his mind. He never thought that soon later he would be standing in front of an ope coffin of the bravest person he knew with Lydia crying next to him, Scott hugging Malia on the other side. He looked over everyone gathered there but he couldn’t dare to look at that one person. Sheriff Stilinski. The dad who just lost the last part of his family was standing there in a complete silence too shocked to move and if was Derek’s fault. He could’ve got there earlier. He could’ve save him, but he didn’t. He ran too slow. He was too late and know everyone had to go through the worst loss. The loss of the brightest and lightest human in the world. The loss of Stiles Stilinski. But there was something Derek feared even more. The fact that he won’t be able to tell Stiles how he loved him and now his worst nightmares came to life. It was supposed to be the day when Derek would finally tell Stiles how much he cared. Without a word he approached the open coffin with a peaceful teenager laying in it.   
“I’m sorry.” He whispered voice cracking. “I’m sorry I didn’t save you. I’m sorry I waited so long to tell you how much you meant to me. I love you Stiles.” He placed a soft kiss on the other’s forehead. “I will never forget you.” He said little bit louder.   
“We will never forget you.” Lydia corrected before she bursted into tears.  
Derek knew that things they were doing were dangerous but he thought they were unbreakable.   
They weren’t.


End file.
